Michiru, Sango And The Flower Garden
by CandyMan53
Summary: Michiru and Kirara takes Sango to a Flower Garden


**Michiru, Sango and the Mysterious Garden**

**Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were heading to a nearby town when they decided to take a little break. Michiru, Sango and Kirara decided to go for a little walk and decide what they plan on doing after they defeat Naraku. **

**Sango looks at Michiru and notices that he is deep in thought so she decides to talk to him. "Michiru is something wrong" asks Sango.**

**Michiru looks at Sango and replies " No I'm just thinking about defeating Naraku and seeing what our future holds"**

**Kirara and Sango looked at Michiru and smiles.**

**Michiru decides to not think about what they're future holds until they defeat Naraku but Michiru still has to tell his parents what he is going to be doing so that his parents do not get worried about him.**

**As Kirara, Sango and Michiru returned the noticed that everyone was talking about something so they decided to go and see what they were talking about.**

**When Michiru and Sango were listening to the conversation Kirara decides to go for a walk into a forest and notices someone was there all by himself.**

**Michiru notices that Kirara is missing and decides to go and look for her. As he walks in the forest he calls out her name "Kirara where are you" Michiru keeps calling out Kirara's name until he notices something.**

**He looks to see a young boy fighting those demons _"What is he doing"_ wonders Michiru as he watches the young boy.**

**Kohaku was fighting 2 demons all by himself than notices Kirara comes to help him out and than as the demons were going to attack a Shikigami comes and kills a demon. ****Kohaku turns around and notices the person who used the Shikigami "Michiru?" says Kohaku.**

**Michiru smiles and says "Yes Kohaku its me now lets get rid of these demons"**

**Kirara and Kohaku nod and attacks the demons with the help of Michiru.**

**After they helped Kohaku they decide to go to a lake and talk about what he is doing out here. After Kirara, Michiru and Kohaku had eaten the fish Kohaku looks at Michiru and Kirara.**

**"Michiru can i ask you something?" asks Kohaku.**

**Michiru looks at Kohaku and says "Sure Kohaku what is it"**

**"Please do not tell my sister what i plan on doing because i do not want her to worry about me" says Kohaku.**

**"Kohaku what are you plan on doing" Asks Michiru.**

**Kohaku looks at Michiru and says "I plan on destroying Naraku".**

**Michiru is shocked at this and tries to get a good reason as to why Kohaku wants to kill Naraku.**

**"Kohaku why do you want to kill Naraku for?" wonders Michiru as he looks at Kohaku.**

**Kohaku didn't say anything but he ****looks at Michiru and tells him "take my sister to the flower garden. She knows the place" Kohaku gets up and looks at Michiru "I also know about your love towards my sister Michiru".**

**Michiru blushes "Yea I am in love with Sango Kohaku".**

**"Michiru promise me you will not tell Sango what i plan on doing" asks Kohaku.**

**Michiru looks at Kohaku and says "You do not want her to be worried about you"**

**Kohaku nods his head and Michiru agrees not to tell Sango.**

**As Sango was running she was confronted by Kagura. Kagura looks at Sango and says "Hello Demon Slayer looking for Kohaku.**

**Sango looks at Kagura and says "Where is he Kagura".**

**Kagura decides to say nothing and Sango runs off looking for Kohaku. **

**As they were leaving Kohaku notices someone is coming so he decides to hide while Michiru and Kirara look to see Sango coming.**

**As Sango approaches she notices Michiru and Kirara "Oh Micihru, Kirara what are you guys doing here".**

**Michiru and Kirara look at each other and starts to walk.**

**Sango looks at them and says" Michiru you want me to follow you and Kirara"**

**Michiru nods his head and leads Sango to the Flower Garden.**

**When they arrived there Sango looks at the flowers and says" They're Beautiful" than begins to have memerioes off when she used to come here with Kohaku.**

**"Michiru, Kirara you were with Kohaku weren't you" says Sango.**

**Michiru looks at Sango and says "Yes Sango we were with Kohaku".**

**Sango starts to sob "Kohaku" **

**Michiru tells Sango" Sango i know you miss Kohaku but i promise you we will get him back".**

**Sango looks at Michiru and nods her head but i still upset.**

**Michiru looks at Kirara and tells her what he is going to do for Sango.**

**Michiru looks at Sango and decides to cheer her up he walks and picks some flowers.**

**As Michiru was doing picking the flowers he gives them to Sango. Sango takes the flowers, smiles and walks up to Michiru kisses him on the lips.**

**Michiru smiles and walks back to everyone with Sango and Kirara.**

**As Michiru, Sango and Kirara returned they noticed that everyone was wondering where they went and they decided to tell them where they went.**


End file.
